


Haikyuu one shot requests

by StrawBerry_Milk_332



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerry_Milk_332/pseuds/StrawBerry_Milk_332
Summary: Oof so horny so so horny
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Haikyuu one shot requests

leave ur haikyuu one shot requests in the comments and I'll write them, I'll dedicate it to you so keep an eye out

I'm gonna delete the comment once the story is published to keep better track of what I have yet to do and what I've done so yee!! 

Don't be shy, whatever horny ish you want I gotchu


End file.
